


Election Results

by closetcellist, DelusionsbyBonnie, The London-in-the-Air Archival Society (sakuuya)



Series: The London-in-the-Air Archival Society [5]
Category: Battle for London in the Air
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/pseuds/DelusionsbyBonnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya/pseuds/The%20London-in-the-Air%20Archival%20Society
Summary: Rescued set descriptions (and set images, where possible) from round 4.5 of the Polyvore battle group Battle for London in the Air. Primarily not my work, uploaded here unedited for archival purposes.





	1. Elizabeth Maximoff / @multifandomgal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @multifandomgal.

It was early on a particularly foggy morning when Lucas Maximoff wandered up the stairs leading from the gadget shop to the apartment above, carrying the morning's post. "Liz? There's a letter for you here!" He called, and his daughter immediately rushed into the room, knowing exactly what this letter was.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said, giving her father a quick hug before taking the blue rose-embellished envelope off to her room, where she could read it in private. It didn't take long for her to decipher the code, having received many similar letters in her time as a rebel, so she was soon reading the long-anticipated election results. Liz would've liked to put herself forward for the elections, but decided that she was much too busy to have a huge responsibility like that on her shoulders. Besides, it looked as if the rebellion was in very good hands now.

Elizabeth was delighted to see that both of the people she had voted for - Phinn Attwood and Madelaide Summers - had been elected as leaders. The rest of the chosen candidates seemed great too, except maybe one... Dr. Jhandir, one of Liz's least favourite resistance members. Ugh. She definitely wasn't going to be calling in at the infirmary any time soon! The other new bases, however, definitely sounded good to Elizabeth; the one on Omicron platform was, conveniently, quite near to her home. 

Liz had to admit that these new bases were a wonderful idea: it made it much more difficult for the rebellion to be found by the authorities. She imagined that most of her time would be spent at the new one on Omicron platform, or the main base, as that's where she was currently keeping all her gadget plans and blueprints. She certainly wouldn't object to switching between bases though!


	2. Rebecca Tyler / @lunaofthemiste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @lunaofthemiste.

Rebecca is stunned. She never really thought people would vote for her, and to be a base leader was something she never expected. Overall, she's excited about what she can do now, but nervous about what the consequences might be if she gets caught.

It's safe to say that Rebecca likes her fellow base leader Tristan Curtis the best. When she realized that they were going to be working together, she was fairly excited since they both know one another already. She's also happy for Chauncey Spencer, since she voted for him.

On the other hand, she's not very happy with Dr. Anil Jhandir. Something about him just makes Rebecca suspicious, and she thinks he just wants power. However, she is never going to voice these opinions in case something bad happens and she needs a doctor.


	3. Andrew O'Rourke / @delusionsbybonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @delusionsbybonnie, aka [DelusionsbyBonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/pseuds/DelusionsbyBonnie).

"Oi! O'Rourke!"

Andrew swiveled on his barstool to face the newcomer. "Poole! 'bout time you showed. What kept you? Not thirsty?"

Poole grinned. "Botany. Results of the... club elections are in. Your friend the doctor did well."

"No!" Andrew beamed. "Good for him."

"Him 'n the professor'll be working together now," Poole said in a lower voice. "His place. Tell you the rest later."

Overall, Andrew had nothing to complain about so far as the results went. He was sure Doc and Phinn would make a good team, and maybe it was for the best that Dr Suttler hadn't made it, considering how much he and Dr Jhandir hated each other.

He was happy that Nat won a spot too. He didn't know the young Miss Knight too well, aside from knowing that she was deadly and held a grudge bigger than she was, but Nat was street-smart and could balance out just about anyone.

He whistled a jaunty and off-key jig as he sauntered home. Things were looking good. He was meeting Captain French again in a few days, and then the day after that was his regular time to call on the Doc, who'd certainly be thrilled over his election. Surely nothing else could go wrong now.


	4. Maddie Summers / @a-eterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @a-eterno.

Omicron.

She'd gotten assigned to Omicron.

The coded letter that she'd gotten from the Resistance burned to ashes in her fire while Maddie let out a breath, but then smiled as she remembered who she was assigned with.

Chauncey Spencers, that was who. He was a delightful man, and Maddie couldn't wait to hear more of his entertaining stories. But, she was definitely not looking forward to seeing Dr. Jhandir's face more- and she'd have to go see him, since Thaddeus was working with him- a sure recipe for disaster. Jhandir had made it no secret that he despised Maddie through association of Thaddeus, so Maddie anxiously wondered how they were going to tolerate each other for at least months... or years.

Somehow, she was looking forward to it. And- she had to admit- she wanted to see Jhandir's face the moment he saw that he was going to be working with his archenemy.


	5. Adeline Woodside / @nvaldi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @nvaldi.

Addie strolled along the pathway, smiling at a wealthy couple passing by. Just as she had for the past few days, she was looking for the messenger that would deliver the big news about the elections. After meeting Rufus Doland in the park a while ago, she didn’t trust her butler, or any of the staff at her home. She eyed every passerby carefully. She was so distracted, she didn’t see the young woman who she had run in to. “Oh!” she exclaimed stepping back.

“It’s alright,” the other young woman replied faintly. She then nodded in thanks and walked by, brushing her hand across the front pocket of Adeline’s coat. She smiled to herself.

After hurrying home and locking herself in her private chambers, Adeline opened the envelope and read the news frantically. She then threw the paper in the fireplace, and watched in burn to ashes. She was excited for Madelaide, of course, who had gotten a post at Omicron. She had always been jealous of how respected Maddie was among the rebellion and had always wanted to talk to her more often, but she was still a bit shy. Still, if that was ever going to happen, she would have to talk to Chauncey. Chauncey had always put her on edge, and was definitely hiding something. Adeline inhaled deeply. She could do this. She was going to visit the Omicron base whenever possible.


	6. Kara Feurherz / @fashionqueen76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @fashionqueen76.

Kara vote with a acorn. A blind beggar who sat on the corner of one of the Rebellion. It took only a acorn, which was labeled ,throw in the collective dose. The acorns were collected. After the election stood at the corner , a newspaper seller. He knew who belonged to. Kara bought a newspaper and found a note with the outcomes. She was pleased with the result. Zarina & Tristan had made it. She was not worried about who was best suited for this job and who is not. She not knew all who applied for. But she firmly believed in them and that they would do their best. That gave her hope again.

She would probably work in the future for Base 3 & 4 (switch/travel). Bring them information or things that are needed. She is a Hunter and will give her best do work with the new Leaders!


	7. Zarina Knight / @bex-baxter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @bex-baxter.

Zarina is pleased about her election and thanks everyone you voted for her, she feels pleased that she did something for her dad, and wishes that her family where there with her, she misses both her father and her brother, Reece. Zach, her younger brother, also wished for their presence after congratulating his sister, "Can I join now?" He said. "Oh, and congrats Sis, finally getting somewhere" he joked, to which she laughed alongside her brother, trying to lighten the mood, after his enquirer about the rest of his family.

She feels proud of Rebecca and Phinn, alongside her own co-leader, Nat, who she looks forward to working with and befriending. Because of the fact that she doesn't know Madelaide very well, alongside Chauncey, she hopes to change that once she congratulates them, too, not to mention Tristan who she gives a friendly punch on the arm to as a congratulations... Which is also returned.

The person she is least pleased with being appointed a leadership place is unsurprisingly Jhandir. Despite the fact that his station is purely for medical purposes, she is well aware of the fact that he will, not necessarily 'abuse' the place, but misuse it in ways as she is more than simply aware of his nature. The man is information greedy and will use seemingly despicable methods of obtaining his information. Still, she shall keep calm as she also knows that he doesn't have bad intentions. Regardless, information is indeed power and the more he has, it becomes dangerous. Although the fact that he isn't a bad person, not really, counteracts that notion.

The final point, however is that she is pleased for everyone elected, and wishes to bond further with them as they are now fellow leaders... Regardless of how much Dr. Jhandhir may unnerve her.


	8. Beth de Garcia / @heymisstm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @heymisstm.

Beth had been quite busy with her shipments, so she didn’t learn of the results until a few days afterwards. She had been working in the infirmary when one of the staff who was a part of the resistance informed her of the news. She then received another letter from another mysterious figure, one which contained the details of the new leaders and bases. One day, she was determined to find out who that figure was.

Beth of course was delighted that Dr Jhandir got a leadership position. They had spoken about it often enough and she had no doubt that he would get the spot he wanted, along with the needed upgrades to the infirmary. She was a little wary of those she did not know, say the likes of Phinn Atwood. If she did not know a person’s intentions, she was suspicious of them.

Beth will mostly work at the infirmary base, seeing as she has been volunteering there all along anyway. She knows that base the best, and it works quite well for her to report there. Not that she reports to anyone really.


	9. Dr. Jhandir / @sakuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @sakuuya, aka [sakuuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuuya).

Dr. Jhandir, leaning against his desk, kept a close watch on Dr. Suttler as the Englishman puttered around his office, packing medical supplies into a large bag. It wasn’t strictly necessary for Dr. Jhandir to be present, but he wasn’t about to let Suttler have the run of the place.

“Since the majority of medical supplies are being delivered here, don’t you think it would be prudent if you just came to work for me?” Dr. Jhandir asked, endeavoring to make the taunt sound like an idle question. He’d been making similar ‘offhand’ statements since Suttler arrived, delighting in the way the other man’s composure was slowly being worn away. If Suttler was going to come to his infirmary and pick through his supplies, then Dr. Jhandir was going to make sure Suttler knew where he stood.

Dr. Suttler glared back at him, visibly angry but still not responding. A pity—few things were more amusing than Suttler trying to claim the moral high ground (as though such a thing even existed!) when worked into a froth.

The front door opened, and both men stood up straighter as Vernon Massey entered the office.

“Oh, Dr. Jhandir. I’m pleased you’re in,” Massey said, approaching him. “I wanted to congratulate you personally on your victory in the elections. I have all the details here”—he took an envelope, sealed with a blue rose, out of an interior pocket of his jacket and handed it over—“but suffice it to say that, as of this moment, this facility is the official headquarters of rebellion medical care. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir!” Dr. Jhandir shook Dr. Massey’s hand, grinning so hard that it felt like his face might split in two. He didn’t think the moment could get any better, until he heard Suttler clear his throat.

“Dr. Suttler…” Massey said, apparently noticing the other man for the first time—though Dr. Jhandir couldn’t imagine how that could be the case. “I’m sorry, doctor. You didn’t make it.”

It was all Dr. Jhandir could do not to laugh at the way Suttler’s face fell.

Dr. Massey, who was doing a much better job controlling his expression than either of the younger men, continued: “In light of that, I hope you’ll consider working here under Dr. Jhandir.”

Suttler bristled, too upset to even pretend to honor Massey’s suggestion. Massey didn’t pay him any heed.

“Who will be co-leading with me, please?” Dr. Jhandir asked, and then, just to twist the knife, added, “since it obviously won’t be Dr. Suttler?” Suttler had been his worst-case scenario, but there were plenty of other candidates he’d prefer not to work with. Miss Summers, for instance, had made her dislike of him obvious, and the feeling was entirely mutual. Even Miss Knight, who had always done good work for him, was too volatile to be a satisfactory partner.

“The full list of electees, and the new bases they’re assigned to, is in the letter,” Massey said, “but I’m happy to say that Phineas Atwood will be joining you here. I expect great things from the two of you, doctor. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go visit my wife. Good day.” And Dr. Massey went upstairs, without so much as another glance at Suttler.

After Dr. Jhandir’s parlor door closed behind him, there was a beat of silence in the office downstairs before Suttler spoke.

“You know they paired you with Phinn because he’s the only one who can stand you,” Suttler said, trying and failing to sound cold and cutting.

Dr. Jhandir was unfazed. “The evidence suggests that, on the whole, our co-revolutionaries can stand me much more readily than they can you. If I’m so loathed, just imagine what everyone must think of you.” Besides, he was pleased with Phinn’s assignment. The young man could be exhausting to be around, but he was undeniably brilliant, and was in fact Dr. Jhandir’s first choice for a co-leader.

“What did you do?” Suttler demanded, his remaining composure lost. “There’s no way you could have won this election fairly.”

“If you wanted advice on campaigning, it’s a bit late to ask.” Dr Jhandir said, his tone mild but his smile sharp. “And if you’re accusing me of some impropriety, you’ve no right to do so.” Dr. Jhandir knew better than to mention the…interesting remarks Dr. Massey had made at the end of their strategy meeting. For all he knew, his victory really had been the result of some subterfuge of Massey’s, but regardless of that, he was perfectly confident that he was the right man for the job.

“Oh, don’t I? I was here with Daphne when Miss Hattford burst in, terrified of something you’d done. The good Lord only knows why Daphne felt the need to protect you, but—”

“‘Miss Hattford?’” Dr. Jhandir interrupted. “Thank you; Mrs. Massey has been trying to conceal her source’s identity from me.” In truth, he had no idea who ‘Miss Hattford’ was, but now he had a name to go on, and the dawning look of horror on Suttler’s face was beautiful to behold.

Suttler rallied, though. “If you care about who was talking to Daphne, then her information must have been absolutely damning.” Dr. Jhandir kept his face carefully neutral as Suttler picked up steam: “The rumor is that you tortured an innocent man to death, but, God, I don’t want to believe that anyone is capable of that, even you. In light of your dubious election, though, I may just pay Miss Hattford a visit and see if I can’t find the truth out for myself.”

Dr. Jhandir couldn’t risk Suttler getting hold of the photos Mrs. Massey had shown him. The senior leadership already knew what he’d done, of course, but if the rebellion as a whole found out, it would damage his credibility as head doctor—not to mention potentially hurting the reputations of the leaders, for keeping his secret. He wasn’t about to do that to Dr. Massey.

“You’ll do no such thing,” he said quietly, his gaze intense. “Nothing that Miss Hattford knows is a fraction as scandalous as what you got up to in college with those young men.”

Dr. Suttler had never been much good at hiding his feelings, and if Dr. Jhandir had had any doubts about the validity of the information Dr. Massey had given him, they would have been instantly erased by Suttler’s expression.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Suttler said, but the strangled tone of his voice belied his words.

“Perhaps you’re simply upset that you won’t get to partner up with Phinn yourself,” Dr. Jhandir continued as if he hadn’t heard Suttler’s protest. “He’s a handsome enough man, I suppose, but I doubt he’s interested in your perversions. If your indiscretions happened to become publicly known, well, you might be able to avoid prison, but you’d be ruined. Certainly, no one would take your pretensions of moral superiority seriously if they knew what you were.”

“You’re a monster,” Suttler muttered, but he wouldn’t meet Dr. Jhandir’s gaze.

“So that’s settled, then,” Dr. Jhandir said cheerfully. If being called a monster had ever bothered him, that time was long past. He continued in the same tone: “You will work here, answering to Phinn and myself without complaint. If I hear that you’ve been looking up Miss Hattford, or if you attempt to move against me in any other way—which includes mentioning this conversation—then I will see you destroyed.” That was a bluff, but unlike some people, Dr. Jhandir didn’t let his every thought blaze its way across his face.

Besides, one advantage of being thought a monster was that Dr. Suttler would be inclined to believe he’d do any terrible thing that entered his head. Suttler nodded; when he looked up, his face was at the same time full of fury and utterly defeated. This time, Dr. Jhandir didn’t bother to stifle his delighted laughter.

“Excellent. I recognize that you’ll need a little time to prepare, so I don’t expect you to officially report in until tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I’ll talk with Phinn. I’m sure we’ll be able to find some work for a man of your skills. Welcome to the infirmary, doctor. Now, get out of my office.”

Perhaps it was foolish to keep Dr. Suttler so close, Dr. Jhandir reflected as he watched the Englishman shuffle out, not even bothering to take the sack of supplies. But if Suttler tried to act out, it would be better to keep a careful watch over him, and if he didn’t, well, his impotent rage, once he got over the initial shock, should prove amusing.


	10. Dr. Suttler / @closetcellist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @closetcellist, aka [closetcellist](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist).

Dr. Suttler made his way home in a daze, almost missing the sealed and coded missive waiting for him at his apartments. He stared at the letter blankly for a moment as he closed the door behind him. He already knew the worst of it—that he’d lost and Dr. Jhandir had won, and then won again, somehow—but he opened it anyways to read the rest of the results. As he scanned the letter, he wondered what he’d done to put the others so off him.

It probably was the universe punishing him, Dr. Suttler reflected morosely, but possibly just for not doing something more effective about Dr. Jhandir sooner. At least Chauncey had won, he thought as he let the letter fall aside and sank onto the settee, putting his head in his hands. It was unfortunate he wouldn’t be able to work under him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find a reason to visit the Omicron base occasionally. And at least having to work at the infirmary would make it more likely to catch Dr. Jhandir in the middle of something unsavory, and hopefully allow him to put a stop to it. Phinn was a decent enough man to work for too, Dr. Suttler thought, trying to rally some kind of enthusiasm for the next day. It very nearly worked.

He had to find out how Dr. Jhandir had gotten that information on him, Dr. Suttler thought, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. There was, unfortunately, a longer list of possibilities there than he’d wish, having not been entirely as discrete in his younger years as he was now. But really, he had to find out if Dr. Jhandir had proof. And he had to find out what Miss Hattford knew about Dr. Jhandir. That was the key now, he was sure.

Things had gotten very off track, but they could still be set to rights. Dr. Suttler took a deep breath and tried to steel himself for the days ahead. It was good that he would be able to serve as a moral watchman at the infirmary, he told himself. It was something he should have done ages ago. Everyone else was somehow being sucked into the black hole that was Dr. Jhandir, but Dr. Suttler knew him for what he truly was. There were dragons in the Rebellion, and he would just have to face them head on.


	11. Lady Lydia Stanley / @from-the-garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Polyvore user @from-the-garden.

Lydia pushed her roast turkey around on her plate, her eyes following it rather than looking at the other occupants of the table.

"Well, I believe Mayor Steers has done great things with this city, but there are more drastic measures that must be taken. This 'Revolution' is insanity, but it must be taken seriously. It needs to be wiped out." Orville Talbot gestured with his wine glass in hand. Adelaide sat on his right, gazing at him with adoration.

Lydia's mother had invited Adelaide and her husband for dinner again, trying to mend the rift between her husband and her daughter for marrying one of his political rivals. It wasn't working; Lord Stanley sat nearly fuming with distaste for the young man. 

“You have obviously not read a newspaper these last few months. We have demolished the base of these so-called ‘rebels’. They have already been ‘wiped out’.” Lydia could tell her father was barely keeping his irritation in check. It was almost funny, how the two men sat here debating whether or not the rebellion was alive, when their own family member, sitting at the very same table, was a real rebel. Lydia could not help but enjoy the irony. 

Orville wore proudly that sort of casual arrogance that Lydia despised. “I am not certain how you could think that. Perhaps you destroyed their main base, but they likely have countless others. They certainly did not have every member of the revolution in their base when you attacked. They could be anywhere. You know, just a few months ago, they caught a rebel who was posing as the Lynchs’ butler! Could you really be so naïve as to-” 

Lord Stanley’s eyes flashed with rage. “You dare-“

“Father, please!” Adelaide gripped her husband’s arm, casting a pleading look at Lord Stanley. “Let’s not talk of this if we are only going to argue.” She turned to her Lydia. Oh, joy, all attention was turning to her. "Lydia! I heard that Elmira Hazard and Walter Steers broke off their engagement. What a lovely opportunity for you!”

“Yes, well, according to you, I am a… oh, how did you phrase it? A dreary, repulsive little wretch who will never find a man.” Lydia smiled sweetly, realizing a second too late that picking a fight with her sister was not the brightest idea.

Adelaide forced a laugh, glancing furtively at her husband, who still wore a bit of an uncomfortable expression after being called out by Lord Stanley. “Ah, that was long ago, and we all know what a spoiled little girl I used to be. You’ve grown into quite the young woman, Lyddie.”

Lydia cringed inwardly at the sound of her sister’s nickname for her. Adelaide lied. Those cruel words were spoken to Lydia no more than a year ago. But she forced on a smile and took another bite of turkey. 

The table was silent for a moment, until Lady Stanley apparently decided that something, anything, needed to be said. “I do so wish that Thomas could have joined us. Off in Manhattan-in-the-Air for months with no notice at all!”

“I’m sure he had his reasons, Mother. He hasn’t seen his old university friends in ages.” Lydia found she couldn’t help but defend her brother whenever her mother brought up his absence again.

Adelaide nodded in agreement. “Yes, I would have liked for him to be here for this announcement.” Orville Talbot beamed at his wife, gesturing for her to tell the family. Adelaide glanced at her husband and turned to the rest of the table with a smile. “I am pregnant! I’m going to have a baby!” 

Lady Stanley gasped loudly, applauding at the news. “Oh, Addie!! That’s wonderful! My first grandchild! Oh, it will be just as lovely as the both of you, I’m certain!” 

Lydia and Lord Stanley had surprisingly similar reactions: both forced a smile and gave half-hearted congratulations. Lord Stanley, of course, reacted as such because he hated Orville. Lydia’s reaction came from something else entirely. The words from her sister echoed in her mind again. What if she never did find anyone who would care about her the way the handsome heroes in her storybooks cared for their heroines? She suddenly found herself not very hungry.

“I… do not feel very well. Excuse me.” Lydia stood from the table, leaving behind her half-eaten second course. 

Up in her room, she fell onto the bed without bothering to take off her elegant evening gown. Were her books to be her only constant companions? All of the young men she knew saw her as a little sister, a good friend, or perhaps a spoiled, annoying, society girl. Lydia shook herself out of these thoughts. She was a part of the Resistance, a fighter, a spy. She did not need a man.

Something struck her suddenly as out of place in her room. Just under her windowsill, the corner of an envelope peaked out at her. Chauncey must have come with the results of the elections! There was a terrace just below her second story window, and Lydia had instructed the Resistance’s messenger to use it to reach a crack in the wall just beneath the indoor sill. She left the window open when she expected a message, and unlocked most other times.

Lydia snatched the letter eagerly, plopping herself on her vanity’s seat to read it. Two folded pages sat inside the envelope. The first was the official list of elected leaders, written in the most common Resistance code. Phinn was a leader! He was assigned to base 1, Dr. Jhandir's infirmary, along with the doctor himself. It was nice that Thomas would have Phinn to talk to more often, Lydia supposed.

Oh, dear. The Honorable Rebecca Tyler was a leader as well. Yes, Lydia knew that Rebecca, like herself, was under cover as a society woman for the sake of the Resistance, but that did not quite excuse her actions. It seemed impossible to think there could be a kind person under the shallow, conceited façade Lydia had known nearly her whole life. With a sigh, she moved on to the second letter.

Of course, it had to be in her least favorite code. With a sigh, she picked up a pen and a scrap paper and began to decode. It seemed Lydia had been temporarily assigned to base 1, whose location was not listed on the letter, but Lydia obviously knew to be Dr. Jhandir’s infirmary. However, her permanent station would be… base 6? The letter gave her a location, but warned that it was not yet set up, which was why Lydia was assigned to base 1. She didn’t care much, honestly, as long as she was not under the direct control of one Rebecca Tyler in base 4. 

It was Resistance policy to burn letters immediately after reading them, but the dinner with her family had more than tired her. She would have to go outside to burn them, for fear of catching the house on fire. Figuring she would do it tomorrow, Lydia closed both notes in the dogwood book and set it on her vanity. Her exhaustion began to weigh on her, so she made quick work of changing and washing for bed. 

As Lydia crawled beneath her sheets, a cool night breeze drifted in through the open window. Though it was chilly, and she had already received a message that night, Lydia did not close it. Something about the little breeze and the starlight shining in made her feel just a little less alone.


End file.
